Episode 9832 (26th July 2019)
Plot The man escapes through the back as Kevin breaks down the door but Abi is waiting in the yard and successfully overcomes him. A disgruntled Ali goes to the pub where he is grumpy with Sean. An incredulous Chesney pleads his innocence with Gemma and walks out on her when she doesn’t believe him. The man is led away as the police interview Jack. They are puzzled as to what he was after. Sally texts Tim to say she’s had a sudden windfall. Ali brushes off Maria when she tries to be friendly to him. Paul tells Gemma that her mother is messing with her head and Chesney is telling the truth. Sophie and Paula arrive home to news of the break-in. Sophie suspects that Paula knows something. Tim and Steve arrive at No.4 to find a new hot tub installed in the back garden with Tracy, Sally, Liz and Michael in it. It has been bought with the money earned with Tiny and they refuse to let the men use it. Tracy and Liz announce they're also quitting Street Cars. Kevin and Jack return from giving a statement at the police station, having heard that the man is called Mark Thackery. Paula gets Sophie out of the way and makes a phone call about the break-in to the police. Abi tells Seb about her encounter with Alina and he’s hurt to think she lied to him about quitting her job. Chesney insists that Bernie moves out of No.5 and she’s forced to admit she took things too far. Gemma realises she has no option but to move back in. Chesney’s pleased but Bernie isn’t. Maria gets Ali to her flat under a pretence to hear a radio request from her to him for Tom Jones’s Doctor Love. They admit their feelings for each other and finally kiss. Having confirmed Thackery’s identity, Paula tells Kevin and Sophie that he is linked with a property group she’s acting against on behalf of an environmental group and her opponents are targeting her. Steve’s pleased to hear from Tracy that they have access to Sally’s garden and hot tub at any time. She demands to know why Robert covered for him and hears that he saw him with Vicky. Tracy’s pleased to hear the revelation and that Michelle would be unhappy if she knew. Jan tries to scotch Eileen’s suggestion to Seb that he goes and sees Alina. Kevin and Sophie are angry that Paula led Thackery to their house and didn't tell the truth about the danger. Sophie coldly agrees with her suggestion that she moves out. Cast Regular cast *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni Guest cast *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann *PC Carson - Amy Searles Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls Notes *The actors playing a policeman, Mark Thackery and a radio presenter are all uncredited although they have lines of dialogue. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Paula's confession angers Kevin and Sophie; and Seb realises that Alina lied to avoid him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,454,599 viewers (3rd place). Category:2019 episodes